Bonechewer Clan
The Bonechewer Clan was a particularly fearsome clan of Orcs well known for savage acts of cannibalism and ornamenting themselves for battle with the bones and organs of their slain enemies. History Pre-Horde Not much is known of the Bonechewer Clan during the period before the formation of the Horde other than the name of their chieftain Hurkan Skullsplinter. It is widely assumed that their cannibalistic practices and ornamentation was present during this period of the clan's history but not confirmed. The Great Wars The Bonechewers were one of few clans that did not cross with the Horde into Azeroth. The reasons for this are unknown, however as a direct result of this the bulk of the clan was spared from the destruction that would claim the majority of the Horde's warriors during the First War and Second War. Following the Second War, the Bonechewer Clan somehow came into possession of the Skull of Gul'dan, how this occurred is unknown however this did not spare the Clan when Ner'zhul demanded that the Skull be recovered for his own purposes. Lead by Grom Hellscream the Warsong Clan and the Shadowmoon Clan wiped out the bulk of the Bonechewers, with Grom killing Hurkan Skullsplinter in single combat. With the Clan now leaderless Grom Hellscream called for another to take the place of Chieftain and pledge themselves once again to the might of the Horde, answering this call was a particularly savage orc by the name of Tagar Spinebreaker who pledged himself and his clan to Ner'zhul and the Horde. Fel Horde Sometime after the destruction of Draenor, the surviving members of the Bonechewer Clan along with the other surviving clans were brought under the command of the Pit Lord Magtheridon. Exposed gradually to more and more fel energy the Bonechewer Clan became savage Fel Orcs and fought along with the rest of Magtheridon's forces to battle the Lost Ones, corrupted Draenei under the command of Akama. Almost successful in their destruction, the Bonechewers and the other fel orcs were beaten back by Illidan Stormrage and his allies Lady Vashj and Kael'thas Sunstrider. Beaten back gradually by the combined forces of the Naga and the Blood Elves they were eventually conquered along with the rest of Magtheridon's forces with Illidan himself claiming leadership after deposing the Pit Lord. Current Status During the Outland Campaign the Bonechewer Clan still existed under the leadership of Tagar Spinebreaker. Like the other Fel Orc clans under his command they fought against the Alliance and Horde forces in both Hellfire Peninsula and Terrokar Forest. After the fall of Illidan at the Black Temple it is unknown what happened to the remainder of the Bonechewers, although it is assumed they were wiped out during the battles that raged around the shattered planet. Distinguishing Practices The Bonechewers derive their name from their practice of ritual cannibalism of the dead. They also adorn their clothes and homes with the shattered bones and decaying organs of their enemies, believing this practice to give them strength. They have done so since time immemorial. They were among the clans that carried out infanticide, drowning sickly and unwanted children. Alone among the Clans, the Bonechewers refused to trade or communicate with other Orcs except at the Om'riggor until the rise of the Horde. This refusal bolstered their reputation as terrifying savages even among the Orcish Clans, as did their willingness to scavenge freely from the dead and to prey on other Clans. Category:Orc Clans Category:Orcish Horde Category:Fel Horde Category:Bonechewer Clan Category:Fel Orc